Soulmates!
by Angel7811
Summary: plz peep in to know more Bashers stay away and plz review
1. Chapter 1

**Hlo guys I'm back with my new story. It's actually an os but of some chapters and it's based on oc. This is a gift for my Shona aka JB's SD. Yeh actually unka welcome back gift hai bas late hai thora. And happy anniversary to isha di and Shona for their frndship. I hope you like it Shona. And I hope isha di likes it too. This a combine idea of me and her. It's going to b R**

* * *

 **a girl of age 23 sitting in flight lost in thinking. She was wearing shorts and a tank top. Looking gorgeous. She was wearing a bracelet which had Kavya written on it** **(hehe apni hi tarif kar rahi hun 😜😜😜😜) and in her neck she had a necklace with lil sis written on it( just like In the cover pic) she was holding it tightly and thinking**

 **Kavya's pov...**

DELHI nahi nahi DILL WALON KI DELHI

iske bare mein Kya kehna? Woh kehte hai Na yeh sheher nahi mehfil hai yahan nalon mein pani ho ya Na ho par aankho mein hamesha saavan hota hai. Yhe dil hai Hindustan ka. Yahan Ki har gali har nukad pe Hindustan Ki sabhayata Ki jhalak dikhati hai. Yahan ka Khana ghumne Ki jagah sab best hai.

jahan iss sheher mein sab apne sapne lekar aate hai wahan Kai iss sheher se apne sapne lekar jate bhi hai. Jaise main gayi thi sab kuch chod ke sabko chod ke. Lekin aaj 5 saal baad wapis jaa rahi Hun wahin. 5 saal se phone pe toh baat hui but sabse Milne ko Tarasti rahi maa papa isha di, Shona everyone.

Bachpan mein school mein sab kehete the Ki hum teeno ek dusre Ki jaan hai Hume koi alag nahi kar sakta. But destiny ne toh kar hi diya. Shona police mein chali gayi and Paris mein rehne lagi. Uske baad mere clg khatam hote hote hi isha di ka bhi career as a dancer shuru ho Gaya and woh bhi chali gayi abb duniya ghumti hai. And uske baad main main bhi yahan australia aa gayi doc banke. Aab yahan Ki top heart specialist mein naam hai

per phir bhi kuch adhura hai Meri jaan toh abhi bhi Delhi mein hi basti hai jahan har roz hum sab ek Saath maza karte the. And aaj aaj phirse unse Milne jaa rahi Hun. Bohot excited Hun pata nahi abb woh kaisi hogi. Hum Bohot masti karenge bilkul pehle jaise.

But her thoughts were disturbed by an announcement. The plane was going to land yes she is here she reached delhi. Her happiness had no bound. Her face was glowing and she lips had a big smile on them

* * *

 **at the same time in a another flight a girl of age 25 was also thinking the same. She was wearing a jeans and a top. She also had a bracelet of isha written and in her neck she had a necklace with middle sis written on it.( just like in my cover pic) she was looking stunning**

 **isha pov...**

delhi dilwalon Ki dilli

wait karo main aa rahi Hun wapis. Wow kitne saal ho Gaye Delhi chode pure 7 saal. Kitna kuch badal Gaya hoga abb and kitna kuch waisa ka waisa hi hoga, chalo woh toh wahan jaakar hi dekh lenge

but in sabse kyada imp hai Ki main apni beheno se Milne jaa rahi Hun. Ohh god kaisi hogi darlu. Kavya. Hum kitni masti karenge Na wahan aaj phirse pehle jaise bache ban jaenge. Kitna miss kiya sabko arre nahi nahi miss kahan kiya miss toh usse karte hai jo humse dur ho Lekin woh toh hamesha mere dil mein jo bhi ho abb unki naughty sis aa rahi hai. Aaj phirse unhe apni ungliyon pe nachaungi hehe .

delhi chod ke toh aa gayi thi but kabhi socha nahi tha Ki itne saal dur rahungi sabse but jo bhi ho aaj toh milne hi wale hai. And I just hope Ki main jaldi se wahan puhunchu and sab ko ek badi si hug dun. Yeh bracelet har roz yaad dilata tha Ki main Kya piche chod ke aayi Hun. Arre apni soul chod aayi main abb finally I'm going back.

Pura time travel karti Hun duniya ghumti Hun but kisi bhi jagah Jane ke waqt kabhi itni khushi itni excitement nahi hui jitni aaj ho rahi hai. Woh kehte hai Na ghar hamesha ghar hi hota hai uski khushi kahin nahi milti and aaj main finally wapis apne ghar jaa rahi Hun apno ke pass. I'm soo happy.

just then her thoughts were also disturbed by announcement and her flight landed too so Yaayyy she is here. She is finally at her house. No not yet but jaldi hi ghar hogi woh was so happy today to finally come back.

* * *

 **now in another flight was a girl of age 28, she was wearing pants with a top and a scarf. She was looking stunning just like her sisters. She also had a bracelet with shabna written on it. And a necklace with big sis written on it( just like in my cover pic) As her sisters she was also in her thoughts** **( abb dekhte hai Ki yeh Kya soch rahi hai)**

 **shabna pov...**

delhi yeh naam sunte hi dil tham sa jata hai. Iss jagah se purana rishta hai. Yeh wahi jagah hai jisne mujhe Meri life di Meri dono behene Meri jaan basti hai unme unke baigair main nahi Hun jo Hun unse Hun.

Ek police officer ke pass kehte hai dil nahi hota par koi yeh anhi janta Ki jab woh officer apni uniform utarte hai tab ek aisa insaan samne aata hai jiska dil Bohot Acha hota hai. Jo har roz apne dil par pather rakhkar logon Ki rakhcha karta hai.

Meri cindrella mera dil hai and Meri jaan uski Dhaka and dono ke bina main zinda nahi. Aur jab yeh aapse alag ho toh koi kaise reh sakta hai. 10 saal se yeh mujhse alag hai pata nahi jab inhe chod ke aayi thi uske baad mere baigair kaise rahi hogi dono. Pagal hai puri kuch bhi karne se pehle kabhi nahi sochti bas karke phir main yaad aati hun. Unki har galti Ki saza Maine li hai. Par mere jane ke baad Kon hoga unke liye.

Par dekho aaj Meri wahi dono pagal kitna naam kama rahi hai. Meri cindrella aaj Australia Ki top heart specialist hai and Meri jaan best dancer. Par aaj aaj kitne saalon baad unhe dekhungi kaisi hogi dono kitni badi ho gayi hogi. aaj finally mera intezaar khatam hoga aap unhe hug karungi apne gale se lagaungi. Mere liye Meri beti saman hai dono. And I'm soo excited to meet them again.

and her thoughts were disturbed by an announcement of their landing too. Ya she also landed finally. Finally aaj uska intezaar khatam. Aaj finally she is here. Uski khushi ka thikana nahi hai

* * *

one thing that was going on in all of their mind while they are at the airport is actually a poem they wrote together for each were humming it together at the same time and at the same airport but weren't together yet

 _ **we are 3 sisters**_

 _ **3 sisters are we**_

 _ **i love each of you**_

 _ **and I know u love me**_

 ** _we are not always together_**

 ** _life sometimes keeps it apart_**

 ** _But we are never seperated_**

 ** _We are in each other's heart_**

 ** _now I know we've had our troubles_**

 ** _But we always get through_**

 ** _the real msg is U love me_**

 ** _and i also love you_**

 ** _we have had lots of good times_**

 ** _That we'll never forget_**

 ** _sometimes we worry_**

 ** _And sometimes we fret_**

 ** _But if God ever gave me_**

 ** _something special you see_**

 ** _It might have been the blessing of_**

 ** _3 sisters are we_**

 ** _The lord above had given me lots_**

 ** _Of happiness and glee_**

 ** _But the most special thing he did was_**

 ** _make us sisters, all three_**

* * *

 **guys kaisa laga intro I know Bohot baikar hai. And Shona specially u aap batao kaisa laga akhir yeh aapke liye hi toh hai. I hope aapki expectations pe main kahdi utari. Isse aap sabko ek idea toh aa hi Gaya hoga hamare characters ke bare mein. Pl and bashers stay away.**

 **and socho socho Ki jab yeh milenge tab Kya hoga.**

 **yours**

 **kavya, shabna, and isha**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi **guys we're back with the 2 chapter of our in this story shabna calls kavya as cindrella or cind and calls isha as jaan. Kavya call shabna as Shona and calls isha as ishu di. Isha calls shabna as darlu and calls kavya as kavya. I hope u like it.**

* * *

Hamari teeno heroined security checkout karke bahar nikalti hai. Woh teeno exit Ki Aur badhti hai with the hope to meet each other soon very soon. Yahan exit p unhe receive karne ke liye unke parents hote hai. Kavya raste mein kiske Saath takara jati hai usse uska bag niche gir jata hai woh niche jhukti hai and bag uthate uthate sorry Bol hi rahi hoti hai when she looked up and gets shocked

kavya: I'm sorr... OHHHHHH GOD! Shona aap. No no no someone pinch me!kahin yhe sapna toh nahi? Kya mere samne sach me THE GREAT POLICE OFFICER SHABNA khadi hai( rubbing her eyes) I just can't believe my eyes itni badi officer ke darshan hum jaise gareeb logon ko mile! Hey Bhagwan teri...

shabna: Abbye chup! Kabse boli jaa rahi hai nautanki kahin Ki. And yeh baat toh mujhe bolti chahiye Ki tujh jaise itni badi heart specialist ke darshan Hume mile. Waise bhi log surgery mein itne busy hai aaj kal Ki phone bhi nahi utha sakte. Huh!

Kavya: alle meli Shona toh naraz ho gayi I was joking Na I'm Sholly and itna haq toh hai Ki aapse mazak karun but a bb lagta hai woh haq bhi Gaya Han Han abb toh itne saal ho Gaye Abb kahan main aapki ladli hun ( makes faces)

shabna: lo ho gayi madam phirse shuru drama queen kahin ki! Tu kabhi suffer nahi sakti Na jab dekho jahan dekho wahin drama shuru ( opening her hands for hug) madam Ji abb agar aapki nautanki khatam ho gayi ho toh mujhe Meri cindrella se hug milegi ya sirf nautanki se kaam chalana padega

kavya runs into her hug:Shona I missed u like hell love you sooooo much

shabna separating from hug: hahaha love you too and missed you too Acha yeh jaan kahan hai

kavya: Shona woh toh exit pe hogi mom dad ke saath... I have a idea Shona hum Na ishu di ko surprise dete hai pehle Na mom dad ko bolte hai Ki hum dono kisi kaam Ki wajah se nahi aa paye and then surprise

shabna: Han Gud idea Waise bhi hamesha woh hume aise surprise deti hai aaj hum dete hai usse maza aaega

and then they called their mom dad And told them about their plan? But they didn't knew that someone was watching them.( yeh Kon hai jo chup ke I ki batein sun raha hai socho socho)

After sometime they went towards the exit to surprise isha but when they reached their parents were standing there alone with a sad face.

They went towards their parents. And greeted them.

shabna: mom dad I'm soo happy to see you after this long kitni yaad aayi aap logo ki

kavya: Han mummy papa aap logon ko Bohot miss kiya aap log kaise ho

mom: hum thik hai beta tu kaisi hai and Hume bhi tum teeno Ki Bohot yaad aayi aaj Tumhe dekh kar Meri aatma ko sukun mill gaya

dad: ha beta tum logon ke bina ghar ghar nahi tha sab suna suna lagta tha

kavya: par abb hum aa Gaye hai Na abb sab pehle jaisa ho jaega

shabna: par mom aap log dukhi kyu ho koi baat hai Kya jisse aap pareshan ho

dad( looking at her mom):beta woh...

kavya( looking here and there):Han and ishu di kahan hai unhe toh surprise déna tha hume

mom: beta vahi toh hum keh rahe hai Ki tum dono abb surprise nahi de paogi

dad: ha beta kyunki isha nahi aayi usse kaam tha

shabna: what?! Aise kaise nahi aayi jaan usne toh kaha tha Ki aaegi

kavya: Han abb toh bilkul maza nahi aaega

just then a person comes from behind

person: bhaaauuuuuu!

shabna and Kavya both gets scared for once then they recognize the voice. Their parents and the person starts laughing

shabna: jaannnnnn!

And turns to look at isha. ( yes guys it was none other than isha)she hugs her tightly Kavya also joins. After separating

kavya: ishu di Kya yr aapne toh Hamara Sara plan kharab kar diya and mom dad aapke bhi Inka Saath diya huh! But I'm soo happy to see you

shabna: Han jaan I missed u a lot

isha: I missed u both too

but sorry aap logon ka plan kharab karne ke liye woh actually jab aap log yeh plan bana rahe the tab Maine sun liya and Maine socha Ki aapka plan aap par hi use karun( winks)

kavya and shabna together: Ooooooo! toh yeh baat hai

mom: Acha abb baki batein ghar jaakar karna chalo abb

they all left. They sat in their car and moved towards home.

in car:

mom: toh bacho kaisi thi flight koi problem toh nahi hui and Khana toh thik tha

dad: arre itna naam hai hamari bachiyon ka inhe koi takleef ho hi nahi sakti air abhi aayi hai kitne sawal puchogi

isha: Han mom hum thik hai koi problem nahi hui abb aap itni tension mat lo and relax

mom: arre aise kaise maa Hun tumhari tension toh hogi hi

shabna: maa Hum thik hai u just relax

Aur phir sab ghar pohonch jate se nikalne hi hamari teeno leads ek badi si sans leti hai. Unhe aisa lag raha hota hai jaise they are in heaven finally woh apne ghar wapis aa gayi it feels soo gud.

they were about to enter their house but their mom stopped them

mom: Ruko beta tum teeno itne saalon baat aayi ho aise kaise ander aane dungi tumhe

kavya: toh Kya gift logi maa jaise shadi mein dulhe ko ander aane se pehle déna padhta hai uski saaliyo ko

mom: chup kar tu jab dekho shuru ho jati hai main arti karne lagi Hun budhu

and she did their arti. And everyone entered the house

they got settled down on sofa. Kavya isha and shabna were just looking at the house.

shabna: maa yahan toh Kuch nahi badala jaisa choda tha waisa hi hai

mom: Han beta

dad: Acha abb tum log jaake fresh ho jao phir Khana khate hai

they all went to get fresh. When they entered in their room.

 _ **sapno ka woh aangan kahan**_

 _ **darpan bata bachpan kahan**_

They were looking all over and remembering their childhood.

 _ **Sapno ka woh aangan kahan**_

 ** _Darpan bata bachpan kahan_**

 ** _seedha saral tha jeevan jahan_**

 ** _darpan_** ** _bata bachpan kahan_**

They were moving around the room. They remembered how they played around the room

 _ **Bhai se yaari**_

 _ **behno se masti**_

 _ **udati patango jaisa tha man**_

 _ **jitne the rishte**_

 _ **saare the man ke**_

 _ **unme Na uljhan**_

 _ **na thi jalan**_

isha remembered:

flashback...

isha was running and her mom was running behind with the plate of food

her mom gets tired and stops

mom: isha beta ruk kha le

isha: nahi mumma mujhe nahi Khana and she started runnuning again

flashback end...

isha: woh bhi Kya din the Khana tak khilane ke liye maa piche bhagti thi(smiles lightly)

 _ **hoti Na thi anban jahan**_

 _ **darpan bata bachpan kahan**_

 _ **seedha saral tha jeevan jahan**_

 _ **darpan bata bachpan kahan**_

 _ **sapno ka woh aangan kahan**_

 _ **darpan bata bachpan kahan**_

here shabna came and sat on the bed and smiled tearily:

flashback...

Shabna was sitting on the bed and said

shabna: mumma mujhe do Na babies

mom: Han beta ruko

and she place little Kavya in her laps

then a girl came and

isha: mumma not fair mujhe bhi Meri sis ko uthana hai

dad: Han beta aap yahan baitho mumma aapko bhi degi

she sits too but when her mom was about to give Kavya. Shabna didn't let her

shabna: nahi mumma abb thori der ke liye yeh sirf Meri sis hai yeh mere pass rahegi

isha: mujhe bhi chahiye

shabna: toh tu baad mein le liyo

isha: nahi nahi nahi mujhe abhi chahiye

And they started arguing.

Flashback end...

shabna: kitni ladi thi Na main uss din jaan ke Saath kitna sukoom milta tha uss ladai mein bhi

 _ **Khane Ki chinta,sone Ki fikarein**_

 _ **hoti bhi thi toh hoti thi kamm**_

 _ **Khushiyan judi thi khilono se apni**_

 _ **Khabar hi Na thi Kya hota hai gumm**_

 _ **Paavan the sab bandhan jahan**_

 _ **darpan bata bachpan kahan**_

 _ **seedha saral tha jeevan jahan**_

 _ **darpan bata bachpan kahan**_

here Kavya came around her study table:

flashback...

kavya was studying when her dad came

dad: arre beta tu abhi tab soyi nahi?

kavya: woh dad bas yeh thora sa reh Gaya hai yeh karke soti Hun kal submit karana hai

dad: beta yeh tu subah kar liyo abhi soo jaa

kavya: dad bas thora sa hai uske baad soti hun plz

dad: thik hai chal tu kaan kar main tujhe coffee lakar deta Hun

kavya: nahi dad it's ok aap soo jao main khud coffee le lungi

dad: arre beta main laya tu kaam kar Aur Waise bhi aaj apne dad ke haath Ki coffee lekar dekh le itni buri bhi nahi banata

kavya: dad aap bhi Na...

dad: chal ruk main laya

kavya: hmm...

and then she again got busy in her her dad came and saw that she already slept working. he smiled and cleaned her table. Then waked her up and made her sleep on the bed.

flashback end...

kavya: dad aap soch bhi nahi sakti Ki kitna miss kiya Maine aapko aapki coffee ko wahan koi nahi tha mujhe coffee dene ke liye jab main raat raat tak jag kar kaam karti thi...(smiled sadly)

 _ **Sapno ka woh aangan kahan**_

 _ **darpan bata bachpan kahan**_

 _ **Darpan bata bachpan kahan...!**_

they wiped their tears and came Back from their dreamworld...

then they all got fresh end up and went downstairs. And saw their mom getting dinning table ready.

mom: arre tum teeno aa gayi chalo aao Khana kha lo aaj Maine sab ka favorite banaya hai

they all sat

shabna: wow maa sab Hamara favorite aaj toh maza aa jaega khane ka

isha: Han maa I missed ur food a lot

kavya: ha maa har roz aapke khane Ki yaad aati thi

then they all started having their dinner. After dinner they did some chit chat and then everyone went to sleep

* * *

 **so guys how was it?**

 **shona and isha di plz tell. I hope u both like it**

 **then third and last chapter will pe posted soon**

 **plz review**

 **yours**

 **kavya, isha and shabna**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hlo here is the third and last part of soulmates. Shona and isha di I hope u both like it...**

* * *

next day everyone got up and came downstairs for breakfast.

at breakfast table

dad: so Kya program hai aaj ka?

shabna: dad humne socha hai Ki aaj pura din hum teeno har woh jagah ghumenge jahan hum bachpan mein jate the because kal toh Hume wapis bhi Jana hai

isha: Han and hum log breakfast ke baad hi jaa rahe hai

mom: ok beta enjoy

they finished their breakfast and went to get ready

after getting ready they came down

mom: ho Gaye tum log tyar

kavya: Han mumma abb hum chalte hai

they were about to go when isha got a call from her friend and she told her that her birthday party is tonight

isha: guys ek good news hai

shabNa: Kya?

she told them

so they all decided that they will have fun the whole day and then at night go to the party

first they went to their school

in school

kavya: yahan kitna maza karte the Na hum and uss teacher jao maths ka tha uski kitni band banaye thi Maine apne friends ke saath

isha: Han Aur jab Teri complaint aayi thi toh yaad hai iski teacher me mujhe bola tha Ki ghar mein batana and main bhul gayi thi

shabna: Han Aur agle din jab teacher ne pucha Ki Kya bataya ghar mein toh tune bola Ki no aapne bola tha Aur uske baad sari musibat mere sar aa gayi

they all shared some moments in school then went to the park which they used to play in

in park

shabna: yahan hum kitna khelte the

isha: Han Aur wahan ek ice cream vendor hota tha jiski ice cream hum hamesha khate the

kavye: Aur ek baar jab Meri ice cream gir gayi thi toh main kitna royi thi

shabna: Aur bhukad hum dono Ki ice cream kha gayi thi

they all laughed and saw an ice cream vendor coming

kavya: are yeh toh wahi ice cream wala hai

isha: Han chalo khate hai

they all went to him

shabna: bhaiya pehchana Hume?

vendor: tum toh wahi ladkiyan ho ho har roz Meri ice cream khati thi

kavya: bilkul sahi kahan bhahiya abb jaldi s exhume hamari fav ice cream do na

and they all ate ice cream

after that went to a mall

in mall

shabna: woh dekho woh dress kitni achi hai

isha: Han Aur yaad hai aisi ek dress mere pass bhi thi

kavya: Han jisse aap share bhi nahi karte the gande

isha: toh tu bhi toh ko cheez share nahi karti thi

shabna: bas bas abb chalo woh dress lete hai

they went and bought a lot of dress

isha: Abb toh Bohot thak Gaye

kavya: chalo abb lunch karte hai

shabna: Han chalo hamare fav restaurant chalte hai uske baad movie chalenge

they went to their fav restaurant and ordered their fav food

while eating

kavya: pata hai Maine iss khane ko kitna miss kiya sachi

isha: Han yr sachi I just love this food

then they went to watch a movie

after movie they went to their fav beach

isha:wow woh stall dekho chalo Pav bhaji khate hai

kavya: Han and woh balloons bhi lete hai

shabna: tujhe abhi bhi ballon lene hai

kavya: arre yr ballon pe konsa likha hua hai Ki main nnahi le sakti muje lene hai

and she ran to buy ballon

then they ate pav bhaji

after that they went home changed and went to the party

at party

isha ran to her friend

isha: happy birthdayyyyyyyy!

and then they huggeD

ananya:oye tu toh Hume bhul hi gayi kahan thi?

isha: yr Aisa nahi hai bas time hi nahi tha

acha yeh dekh mere saath...

her friend cutted Her

Ananya : kavya and shabna di

and she hugged them both too

Ananya : aap dono kaise ho?

shabna: bilkul thik tu kaisi hai?

Ananya:perfect

aap log ander chalo enjoy

They met their old friends and had a lot of fun

announcement: sab log plz idher aa jae cake cutting ka tym ho gaya

after cake cutting

they played games

after that they went home

in their room

shabna: Aaj toh Bohot thak gaye

isha: Han par maza bhi kitna aaya

kavya: Han Meri life ka best day tha

shabna: han par yr sari yaadein taza ho gayi

kavya: Han

isha: Abb toh Bohot nind aa rahi hai soo jate hai

shbana: han

and they all slept thinking about their past present and future together

* * *

 ** _THE END!_**

 ** _No a beginning!_**

* * *

Soch teeno Ki agal hai par jazbaat ek hi

ek dusre ke bina teeno adhuri hai

shabna:

Sisters.  
They share a special bond that is impossible to describe.  
It can only be felt and understood by the sisters who share it.  
They go through life together as a team, helping and supporting each other.

isha:

I'll always be here through thick and thin.  
You can come to me, I'll listen.  
I'm your friend, I won't push you away.  
When you need a hug, my arms are wide open

kavya:

A sister is someone who loves you from the heart,  
No matter how much you argue, you cannot be drawn apart.  
She is a joy that cannot be taken away,  
Once she enters your life, she is there to stay.

akhir hai toh teeno hi ek dusre ka ansh, soulmates kaho ya behene hai toh ek hi

teen jism ek jaan

* * *

 **So how was it? Plz review**

 **and Shona and isha di plz batao kaisi lagi?**

 **i know Bohot short tha but u know the reason Na Shona**

 **plz Sholly**

 **yours**

 **kavya,shabna and isha**


End file.
